Pokémon Play It! Version 2
|gen_series=Generation I miscellaneous }} Pokémon Play It! Version 2 is a Pokémon game for that simulates the Pokémon Trading Card Game. It is the sequel to Pokémon Play It!. It was included in the (known as the Tempest Gift Box outside of the United States). Gameplay The "Play" mode is divided into fifteen levels: five "Basic", three "Basic Challenges", six "Advanced" and one "Advanced Challenge". Those without "Challenge" in their name are tutorial levels, with pre-designed, non-shuffled decks, using only one prize, used to teach the player various aspects of the game, such as retreating, status conditions, s etc. Coin tosses are also usually not random. These levels replace most of the less interactive content of the "Learn" feature of the original, although parts of it can still be found in version 2. In the "Challenge" levels, the player can play actual duels against Julie. "Basic Challenges" use the half decks from the original. Those three levels are Fighting vs. Water, Water vs. Fighting and Fire vs. Fighting duels, respectively. The "Advanced Challenge" mode is where the player can play a match using standard 60-card decks, choosing from seven available decks. Unlike the original, Julie can also use any of the decks (although it is not possible for both sides to use the same deck). Each card has its own unique cry, some of which are based on the their voices in the Pokémon anime. Decks The seven decks available are the , Flame On, Hit'Em Hard, Poisonpowder, Psychic Dream, Royalty and Wet and Wild decks. They are composed of cards form , , and sets. Differences from Pokémon Play It! The game fixes two issues from the original Pokémon Play It!. It is now possible to put Pokémon on the before the play starts; players no longer need to wait for their first turn to put Pokémon on the bench. An is now discarded from when using the Flamethrower attack. Other features The "Learn" and "Extras" modes are similar to the original. The two new features are "Collect" and "Build". In the "Collect" mode, the player can keep track of the cards he or she owns in real life. In "Build" mode, the player can learn about creating decks or make custom ones and later print the list of cards needed for it. Version 2 also added the option to turn off Julie's vocal remarks. Blurb Every Pokémon Trainer has to start somewhere. And this CD-ROM is the easiest way for you to learn the Pokémon trading card game. Learn it well and practice hard enough, and you'll become a Pokémon Master Trainer – maybe even the number-one Master Trainer in the world! If you've played Pokémon Game Boy or watched the animated TV series, you'll be surprised to discover how much you already know about the Pokémon trading card game. Even if you're new to the world of Pokémon, you'll have lots of fun learning – and playing – this adventure-filled trading card game. So pop this disc into your computer... and get started training right now! Special features: * Learn all about the Pokémon trading card game * Play the game! * Use the deckbuilder guide to build your own decks. * Print playmats, counters and more! System requirements or 100% compatible 133 processor, / , 16 , 4× , (800×600 pixel resolution). All major compatible sound and video cards. It is known for being highly prone to crashing when run under modern Windows operating systems. Oddly, no such issues happen in the original Pokémon Play It!, even though it is older. Category:Games Category:PC games Category:Pokémon Trading Card Game video games